Spider-Man Unlimited (video game)/Characters
Below is a list of characters that have appeared in the various alternate unnamed realities of Spider-Man: Unlimited. Many of the page names are alias's or editorial names. =Peter Parker= Mangaverse Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Spider-Armor Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Battle-Damaged Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Secret War Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Bombastic Bag-Man (Peter Parker) Future Foundation Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Iron Spider (Peter Parker) Bulletproof Spider-Armor Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Ends of the Earth Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Electro-Proof Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Stealth Big Time Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Spider-Man Noir (Peter Parker) Assassin Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Cyborg Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Earth X Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Spider-Knight (Peter Parker) Last Stand Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Captain Universe (Peter Parker) Ghost Spider (Peter Parker) Clone Hunter Spider-Man (Peter Parker) The Goblin (Peter Parker) Masked Marvel (Peter Parker) Peter Parker Civil War Spider-Man (Secret Wars) (Peter Parker) Kung Fu Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Spider-Man 2020 (Peter Parker) Spider-Venom (Peter Parker) Poison (Peter Parker) Peter Parker (Earth-62412) Spider-Man (Homemade Suit) (Peter Parker) Spider-Man (Homecoming) (Peter Parker) Mace (Peter Parker) Agent 9 (Peter Parker) The Amazing Spider (Peter Parker) Werewolf Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Lizard-Spider (Peter Parker) Ninja Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Time-Slip Spider-Man (Peter Parker) The Six-Armed Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Spider-Man Noir (Web Warriors) (Peter Parker) Spider-Man Reign (Peter Parker) Spider-Man: Unlimited (Peter Parker) Patient Zero (Peter Parker) The Spider (Peter Parker) Dusk (Peter Parker) Symbiote Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Spider-Cowboy (Patrick O'Hara) Hornet (Peter Parker) Prodigy (Peter Parker) Peter Parquagh Spider-Man 1602 (Peter Parquagh) 1602 Spider-Man (Native American) (Peter Parquagh) Spider-Man: India (Pavitr Prabhakar) =Jessica Drew= Classic Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) Jessica Drew (Earth X) =Ultimate Jessica Drew= Ultimate Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) Ultimate Black Widow (Jessica Drew) =Anya Corazon= Exoskeleton Araña (Anya Corazon) Hunter Araña (Anya Corazon) =Benjamin Reilly= Scarlet Spider (Benjamin Reilly) Ben had a similar history to his Earth-616 counterpart. He was among the Spider-Men brought to Earth-TRN461 to defeat a multiversal Sinister Six. Ben later returned home after the Six's defeat. He was manipulated into believing that he was the original Peter Parker and Peter into believing he was a clone. Awhile later, Ben took up the role of Spider-Man and died in combat with the Green Goblin. Spider-Man (Benjamin Reilly) Ben had a similar history to his Earth-94 counterpart. He was among the Spider-Men brought to Earth-TRN461 to defeat a multiversal Sinister Six. While there, he befriended the Scarlet Spider of Earth-TRN497. During the invasion, the reality was also invaded by a group of totem hunters known as the Inheritors. Ben and Kaine worked together to protect Spider-Punk from the hunters. When the team learned that the Inheritors were immortal through clones from Earth-802, the Superior Spider-Man volunteered Scarlet go due to Kaine's connection to The Other. Before he left, Ben was able to convince him to allow him to come along. During the rise of The Symbiotes, the remnants of the Carnage Symbiote resurfaced in Ben and possessed him. He was eventually freed by the Superior Spider-Man's Anti-Symbiote Ray, which disrupted Carnage's control. =Hobie Brown= Spider-Punk (Hobie Brown) Spider Hero (Hobart Brown) =Felicity Hardy= Scarlet Spider (Felicity Hardy) MC2 Scarlet Spider (Felicity Hardy) =Venom Symbiote= Venom Angelo Fortunato's Venom Symbiote Little Venom Symbiote Starved Venom Symbiote Ancient Venom Symbiote Poison Symbiote Venom (Secret Wars) (Edward Brock's) Symbiote Venom Zombie (Edward Brock's) Symbiote =Carnage Symbiote= Spider Symbiote Ultimate Carnage Symbiote Carnage (Venomverse) Symbiote Superior Carnage Symbiote =Other Spider-Men= Ultimate Spider-Man (Miles Morales) Spider-UK (William Braddock) Bullet Points Spider-Man (Bruce Banner) Anansi the Spider God (Kwaku Anansi) Dr. Aikman Spider-Man (Aaron Aikman) Spider-Man 2211 (Max Borne) Spider-Ben (Ben Parker) Cyber Scarlet Spider (Joe Wade) Mexican Spider-Man (Arácnido Jr.) Classic Blood Spider (Michael Bingham) Blood Spider (Michael Bingham) Devil Spider II Spider Jameson, The Super Astronaut (John Jameson) Steel Spider (Ollie Osnick) Spider-Herc (Hercules Panhellenios) Venom Angelo Fortunato Poison Spider-Man Poison Doctor Octopus Carnage (Venomverse) (Cletus Kasady) Poison Rhino Baal Bombshell (Lana Baumgartner) Spyder-Man (Armor Wars) (Peter Urich) Poison Kraven the Hunter Buzz (Jack Jameson) Spider-Woman (Martha Franklin) Mayhem (April Parker) SP//dr (Peni Parker) Betty Brant (Spider-Girl) J. Jonah Jameson Spiders Man Spider-Woman (Julia Carpenter) Mangaverse Black Cat (Felicia Hardy) Spider (Izumi) Superior Carnage (Karl Malus) Spider-Demon =May Reilly= Lady Spider (May Reilly) Spider-Ma' am (May Parker) =May Parker= Spider-Woman (May Parker) Venom (May Parker) Black Suit Spider-Girl (Mayday Parker) =Cindy Moon= Classic Silk (Cindy Moon) =Kaine= Scarlet Spider (Kaine Parker) Tarantula (Kaine) Sonic Big Time Spider-Man (Kaine) =Gwen Stacy= Spider-Gwen (Gwen Stacy) =Otto Octavius= Classic Superior Spider-Man (Otto Octavius/"Peter Parker") Superior Spider-Man (Otto Octavius/"Peter Parker") Superior Venom (Otto Octavius/"Peter Parker") Superior Octopus ("Otto Octavius") =Flash Thompson= Agent Venom (Flash Thompson) All-New Agent Venom (Flash Thompson) Captain Spider (Flash Thompson) Agent Anti-Venom (Eugene Thompson) =Other Characters= Carile Cooper (Spider-Island) Spider-Girl (Ashley Barton) AMP (Annie Parker) The Wyvern Symbiote The Entity Agent Anti-Venom Symbiote Venom Angelo Fortunato's Don Fortunato Venom Angelo Fortunato's Eddie Brock Venom Angelo Fortunato's Spider-Man impostor Venom Angelo Fortunato's Peter Parker Superior Octopus' Otto Octavius Superior Octopus' Peter Parker Little Venom's Brotherhood of Evil Mutants Spider-Man Noir (Web Warriors') Warriors of the Great Web Spider-Man Noir (Web Warriors') Gwendolyn Stacy Spider-Man Noir (Web Warriors') Anya Corazon Spider-Man Noir (Web Warriors') Pavitr Prabhakar Spider-Man Noir (Web Warriors') William Braddock Spider-Man Noir (Web Warriors') Peter Porker Poison Spider-Man's Venom Symbiote Poison Spider-Man's Peter Parker Poison Rhino's Venom Symbiote Poison Rhino's Aleksei Sytsevich Mangaverse Spider-Man's Shadow Clan Bombshell's Lori Baumgartner Bombshell's Peter Parker Bombshell's Jessica Drew Spyder-Man (Armor Wars') Benjamin Urich Spyder-Man (Armor Wars') Anthony Stark Spider-Man Reign's Mary Jane Watson Spider-Man Reign's Waters AMP's Napoleon Bonaparte Spider-Woman (May Parker's) John Jonah Jameson Spider-Woman (May Parker's) Buzz Bannon Scarlet Spider's Peter Parker Scarlet Spider's Carlos Lobo Scarlet Spider's Esmeralda Lobo Ultimate Spider-Man's Jefferson Davis Ultimate Spider-Man's Rio Morales Spider-Gwen's George Stacy Ancient Venom's Knull Spider Hero (Hobie Brown's) Peter Parker The Spider (Peter Parker's) Weapon X Spider-Gwen (Erin Hasko's) Web Warriors Spider-Gwen (Erin Hasko's) Octavia Otto Ultimate Carnage's Peter Parker Ultimate Carnage's Curtis Conners Ultimate Carnage's Venom Symbiote =Mary Jane= MJ Venom Mary Jane (Spider Island) Mangaverse Spider-Woman (Mary Jane Watson) Spider-MJ (Mary Jane Watson) =Green Goblins= Gold Goblin (Norman Osborn) Gold Goblin was the first member to visit Earth-TRN461, he encountered this reality's Spider-Man and defeated by him, Goblin said the Sinister Six will take over the world and after that he ran away from Spider-Man, only to be defeated by Spider-Man again. Menace (Lily Hollister) ... House of M Goblin (Peter Parker) Peter had a similar history to his Earth-58163 counterpart but when he became Green Goblin, he stayed that way. =Sandman= Sandman Noir (Flint Marko) Flint Marko was a criminal who received the power of controlling sand and became a foe of Spider-Man. He then joined the Sinister Six (Multiverse) to take over Earth-TRN461 alongside alternative versions of himself. Dark Sandman (William Baker) ... Pure Sand Sandman (William Baker) ... Classic Sandman (William Baker) ... =Vulture= Red Vulture (Adrian Toomes) ... Dark Vulture (Adrian Toomes) ... Classic Vulture (Adrian Toomes) ... Ultimate Vulture (Blackie Drago) ... Vulture (Homecoming) (Adrian Toomes) =Electro= Classic Electro (Maxwell Dillon) ... Pure Energy Electro (Maxwell Dillon) .... Ultimate Electro (Maxwell Dillon) ... Modern Electro (Maxwell Dillon) ... =Doctor Octopus= Classic Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) Otto had a similar history as his Earth-616 counterpart before he recreated the Sinister Six. He was later recruited by the Multiversal Sinister Six. During their invasion of Earth-TRN461, he took up residence in the underwater lab of the Doctor Octopus of said reality. After his defeat, he took over his analog's criminal activities, including leading the new Sinister Six. Chapter One Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) Otto had a similar history as his Earth-98121 counterpart. He was later recruited by the Multiversal Sinister Six. During their invasion of Earth-TRN461, he took up residence in the underwater lab of the Doctor Octopus of said reality. Ultimate Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) Otto had a similar history as his Earth-1610 counterpart. He was later recruited by the Multiversal Sinister Six. During their invasion of Earth-TRN461, he took up residence in the underwater lab of the Doctor Octopus of said reality. Doctor Octopus Noir (Otto Octavius) Otto was recruited by the Multiversal Sinister Six. During their invasion of Earth-TRN461, he took up residence in the underwater lab of the Doctor Octopus of said reality. =Mysterio= Classic Mysterio (Quentin Beck) ... Superior Mysterion ... Dark Mysterio (Quentin Beck) Mysterio seemingly had the same history as his Earth-616 counterpart. After coming back from Hell, Mysterio joined the Sinister Six. =Eddie Brock= Regency Venom (Eddie Brock) Eddie Brock seemingly had a similar history as his Earth-18119 counterpart. Classic Mysterio used an image of the late Venom to torment AMP. Little Venom (Edward Brock) Starved Venom (Edward Brock) Ancient Venom (Edward Brock) Venom (Secret Wars) (Edward Brock) The Wyvern (Edward Brock) Venom Zombie (Edward Brock) References Category:Member Lists